


Furor

by olivemeister



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, Makoto gets really intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furor

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, first person. Definitely porn - my thought was, "I want to write about the killer whale type boy." So here it is. Makoto really pulls out all the stops. Get poor Haru some water.
> 
> I did it for you, Domo. I did this for you.

I was used to the way things were between us. I admit it - probably, more than anyone else, I loved Makoto. Even though sometimes I wasn't exactly sure how to express it, I knew that my feelings got across. I was happy with the time we spent together. I was happy with the way his arms circled around me and held me, with the way he instinctively reached for me when he was startled, the way his breath caught when we rutted against another, the cramped but cozy feeling of sharing a bath. 

I knew, from experience, that there were rare times where the gentle Makoto everyone knew - who walked cautiously in constant awareness of his size, who fed every stray in the neighborhood, who had his mother's kind smile - seemed to vanish. Times where the thought struck me that if he wasn't Makoto, he could have been an incredibly dangerous person. It wasn't that he had a dark side, at least not more than anyone. It was that most times, it was inconceivable and unthinkable that Tachibana Makoto would ever intentionally hurt someone. Rarely, I remembered that he could have if he wanted to.

The reminder wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was a relief, really. Makoto wasn't a perfect person, and that was something I appreciated about him. 

That didn't mean I saw it coming.

As clingy as he could be, it was usually up to me to initiate any kind of contact beyond embraces. It was me who peeled off my clothing, who kissed his neck and snuck my hands into his pants. And he always let me set the pace without the slightest hint of displeasure about it. I figured that he appreciated my control, even if I wasn't the most emotionally inclined during. So that night, when I stirred from my sleep, I wasn't sure what had roused me. It had been a subtle thing, one broad hand sliding downward from the small of my back. I thought that he had been asleep, not doing it on purpose, until he squeezed. 

In the darkness, I saw the glint of his teeth for the briefest second. Though seconds before I had been asleep, my heart began to pound. Breathily, he laughed, and the hand that had been cupping my ass drifted to palm my groin roughly.

"Haru," he said, drawing out my name in almost a moan. It was all wet heat and longing, and his voice was husky and deep in a way that I wasn't sure I had ever heard from him before. It sank deep into me, and I shuddered both from that and the pressure he was exerting between my legs. He was still speaking, though. "I want to do it," he whispered - not a request as I would expect, just a matter-of-fact statement. His fingers slipped below the waistline of my shorts, seeking out my stiffening shaft. This was a new side to things, and even in my confusion, it was more than arousing. 

My eyes closed instinctively, almost liked I'd flinched. I caught my breath in a gasp when I forced them back open, though. Because his gaze caught mine, and there was something in those eyes that made me think of a predator. My cheeks heated. I wasn't in control, and it was thrilling. This different Makoto was going to play with me, I realized immediately. And just as easily, I knew that something unspoken had been communicated. 

_"If you want me to stop, I will. But you don't want me to stop."_

It was the truth. I squirmed under his touch, but he effortlessly kept me in place. Pressing a hand to my mouth, I stifled a moan. Makoto's fingers circled my erection, playing with it in a way that gave me no respite or relief. When I met his eyes, the smile there made me shiver. 

"Mako... to," I managed, before his lips caught mine. He was rough, and his hand in my shorts jerked against my sensitive skin. Teeth dug into my bottom lip, and tears threatened to form in my eyes. I let my hips cant forward, giving him better access. The low chuckle that escaped him was paired with the sudden chill of his hand retreating. The noise that escaped me was equal parts surprise and displeasure. For once, I had no idea what he was thinking... and then I realized.

The momentary confusion was enough time for him to yank my shorts down, letting my erection bob free. I hissed, and one of his hands caught my wrist, pulling it above my head. Almost instinctively, I raised the other hand, letting him wrap his fingers around that one too. I'd submitted, letting him restrain me. I had an idea of what he would do, but it had been more a matter of trust that made me bow to him. I knew that tonight, Makoto was going to do whatever he wanted, and the thought thrilled me. I was sure it showed on my face - a kind of shocked anticipation. Despite the darkness, I could see, and I knew it was because my pupils had dilated wide.

"Haru," he murmured, lips brushing against my jaw. I shivered, bucking a little. I wanted him to touch me so badly. But instead of granting me that, he held me in place with one hand and let the other ghost across my abdomen. The muscles there flinched, tensing under the faint tickle. I bit my lip. "It's amazing, isn't it? Haru..."

I groaned my assent, almost praying that he would relent. But at the same time, I knew I was getting off on this new behavior. His hand resumed its work on my erection, thumbing the tip, running gentle touches down the thick vein there. Sweat broke out on my skin, and I bit back words. I wasn't used to this; I was used to our hands overlapping as we ground against each other, the plaintive cries that flowed from Makoto's lips, his red cheeks and pleading eyes. But now... There was no question in these eyes.

Makoto kept this up for a while - every time I was able to catch my breath, he would work me back up, until the throbbing in my groin was the only thing I could think about. How many times had I glimpsed relief, only for him to snatch it away with that tender smile? I'd lost track, my lips red and swollen from my own teeth. "Makoto, M- le, le-et, me," I couldn't form words, and my failed attempt at speech turned quickly to breathy gasps. I would have been humiliated by it, but it was thrilling. 

"Haru..." He kissed me roughly, yanking my arms up higher above my head. The fingers wrapped around me could have driven me insane. I moaned into his mouth, whimpered when his touch receded. If I could have spoken, I would have been begging. I wanted Makoto's hand back, with that firm grasp of my hard cock and the steady pace of his fingers.

"Look, Haru. It just gets fuller and fuller, doesn't it? And it just keeps getting wetter when I touch it. You really want it, don't you? All this precum... You want to let it out, right? All that sticky cum that's inside you, it must be boiling. Haru wants to shoot it out for me, huh?" It was agonizing. I'd never imagined Makoto would ever say something like that, so plaintive and dirty. It only made my already-overflowing desire worse. I couldn't have found words even if I weren't in such delectable pain. It was just beyond me.

It was really too much. I could barely make out what he was saying, I was so worked up. My pulse pounded in my ears, and it actually hurt. I was so hard that it hurt, a throbbing agony that made me feel dizzy - even my balls felt swollen. My eyes closed tight, and I tried desperately to focus, to figure out what Makoto was telling me. It took too long.

"You want to come, right? Haru... I love you, Haru. Tell me, hmm? That you want to come." Those eyes were like jewels. I couldn't stop the high, keening cry that escaped me. Nodding, I tried to form the words, but even as my lips moved no sound came out. "Haru wants it, I know. I'll let you. I want to see how you come, after all that..."

I couldn't breathe. His hand on my erection was moving again, caressing the swollen flesh there. The sound that broke from my throat when his thumb brushed over the tip of my dick was strangled. My mind was full of fuzz, everything firmly fixated on the need for release. My limbs felt numb, my ears hot. I was so close, the heat in my abdomen burning, the tight feeling in my balls that signalled an impending orgasm. _Finally_...

He pulled away again, and I almost sobbed in pain. But the hand that was wrapped around my wrists released me, and I blinked blearily at him. I almost cursed that predatory smile. His lips pressed against my cheek, and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"I want to see how Haru does it," Makoto said directly into my ear, in a tone that was low and heated yet lilting at the same time. My already accelerated heart rate skyrocketed, and I wrapped my fingers around my throbbing erection with a sigh that was more a gasp. My hand moved frantically, not caring about finesse. He would let me do this much. 

When I finally came, it was almost as if I blacked out. I would have screamed if I'd had the breath, but instead what emerged from my throat was a choking gasp. Tears were streaming down my face, but I only noticed it after my brain started working again. My erection was still twitching under his touch, weak pulses of pleasure paired with the last spurts of my orgasm. I'd splattered my stomach, I knew. I didn't have to look, as if I had the strength to lift my head to do so. The wet feeling of semen pooling in my navel told me enough.

Taking in deep lungfuls of air, I opened my eyes to meet Makoto's gaze. He was smiling, still, and leaned in to kiss the tears from my cheeks. My vision was swimming when he whispered, "You're beautiful like this." 

I wouldn't have chosen that term to describe the state I was in. Before I could protest, though, I felt the insistent heat of his own groin bump against my flagging erection, and understanding swirled in my mind. I closed my eyes, biting down hard on my already-abused lower lip.

He wasn't done with me. 

I was given a brief respite, though - by the time my breathing settled, Makoto had pulled away from me, rummaging around for god only knew what. Even though I knew I should have been more attentive to what he was doing, he'd done such a number on me that I couldn't even consider it. When cold plastic made contact with my collarbone, I sucked in my breath, eyes opening wide in surprise.

It was a water bottle. I twisted the cap off and took a deep pull, not caring how it looked. An appreciative noise slipped from me before I could catch it, and I knew Makoto was watching me with his chin propped up on his hands. I couldn't look at him - if I did, my cheeks would flush and I thought my heart would beat its way out of my chest. I knew the expression on his face would be too much for me. _  
_

He took the bottle away when I'd drank half of it, and I almost protested. But that look in his eyes made the words die on my lips.

"Makoto -"

"Mmm?"

I opened my mouth to speak before I had figured out the words to say. Stuttering, I managed, "A-aren't you going to..." 

My eyes flickered to sneak a glance between his legs. The erection that had been tenting the fabric of his shorts had receded somewhat, and he made no move to acknowledge it. Just that agonizing smile that said everything.  _"I'm going to make Haru feel good. I can wait."_

By the time he pinned my arms back together, I was already hard again. The anticipation was too much, not knowing what he was planning or how long he would toy with me. I wanted it, and the realization surprised me. What had flipped this switch inside me? Was he delighting in bringing this out, this bizarre response? I wanted him to play with me, to make me cry out and beg, to wring me dry until I couldn't think of anything besides him.  My eyes closed; I wanted it to be a surprise what he would do next. 

I wasn't disappointed; the cool feeling of leather around my wrists was a brief hint before the belt cinched tight, restraining me and leaving him with both hands free. When I looked to him, Makoto's eyes didn't meet mine. He was focused on the bared skin of my chest, where the proof of my previous orgasm remained. His lips brushed against my abs, and I sucked in my breath as he started to lick me clean. I struggled briefly against the belt, already knowing it wouldn't work. It wasn't as if I really wanted to free myself, anyways. 

My eyes were fixed on him as his tongue mapped my flesh, coming close enough to my erection that I could feel his breath against it, but not making contact. From my stomach he moved upward, lips fixing around one nipple. I felt his teeth lightly graze the tip, and turned my head to the side with a sigh of pleasure. It wasn't as desperate as the first time had been; he was gently working on me, as if rewarding me for good behavior. It was soothing, and I relaxed into his touch. 

Makoto's hands gripped at my sides, pulling my hips upward as he sighed against my skin. I let my eyes close lazily; the heat between my legs wasn't nearly as insistent as it had been, and when his lips found the head of my shaft I moaned in earnest. I was still sensitive, but not enough to hurt when he took me deep into his throat. If I'd been able to, I would have tangled my fingers in his hair - he'd never done this before. I didn't even know he could. 

"Makoto," I sighed, reveling in the way his tongue cradled me. The gentle pressure of his mouth was heavenly, and I knew if I was looking at him I would see how his cheeks hollowed as he sucked on me, the way his head bobbed. I felt his nose bump against my pelvis, the tip of my cock hitting the back of his throat. Where had he learned to do this? The thought of Makoto spending time training himself to be able to do it excited me more than I wanted to admit, and I almost came right then and there. But he pulled back after that, lapping at my swollen shaft easily.

"Haru, let me hear you. I want you to talk to me," he said with a hint of reprimand. I made a low sound in response, almost stubbornly, and the immediate grip of his hand on me made me grunt in surprise. "If you don't behave... I'll have to punish you."

It should have been corny. It should have made me roll my eyes at him, or huff at how it sounded.

It made my dick twitch in his hand, a drop of precum beading on the tip. Makoto's knowing smile only made it worse, and I wanted to cover my face with my hands. I got as far as my elbows - my wrists were still bound, and it severely limited my ability to hide my embarrassment. Humiliated and aroused, I nodded, and his lips wrapped around my dick again. Positive reinforcement working, maybe, stopped me from choking back the moan that bubbled from my throat. He hummed appreciatively, and I felt him smile. It was a bizarre sensation, and I put effort into letting the quiet noises of gratitude and pleasure escape me; "Makoto, ahh - there, right there feels good, it's good, do it like th-aaaht!" 

And he rewarded me for obeying, one hand reaching to cup my balls, the other rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It was embarrassing, but it felt so good that I was more than willing to bear with it. I'd never thought that this would have been something I'd like, but here we were. Almost instinctively, I knew what he wanted to hear from me, and I gave it almost ecstatically, relishing the slowly-building tension in my groin.

" _Good_ , it's good, don't stop, I'm almost- Makoto, Mako- I'm gonna come, I'm so close oh  _god_ Makoto ple _ase_ oh fu-  _oh._ " This time, I was able to appreciate my climax, a sighing moan breaking from my throat. It was gentle but intense, and Makoto didn't pull away at all, his lips and tongue working as if to suck me dry. My fingers twitched, hands clenched together, and my back arched as pleasure coursed through me. When he finally released his hold on me, I collapsed against the sheets with my chest heaving. This time when he brought the water bottle back out, he held it to my lips, and I drank gratefully. When there was only a mouthful left, he took it for himself, and kissed me with wet lips. 

Laying there limply, completely content, I had the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. I didn't have the chance to wonder what it was.

"Hey, Haru... just from watching you, I'm like this." Makoto's hand caught mine, bringing it to feel the hard flesh between his legs. Despite myself, it made me flush, a twinge of desire sparking inside me. It was unreal. Was I actually dreaming? My heart rate jumped and I licked my lips. "You'll take responsibility for it, won't you? I want to... put it in Haru."

My eyes shot open. Put it... 

"Mak-"

"It's okay, isn't it? Even though we've never done it like that..." His voice was low and heavy, and I groaned. Probably, I shouldn't agree with him. But at the same time... _  
_

"... do what you want," I mumbled, not meeting his gaze as my cheeks flushed. In times like this, I'd always fall back on hiding.

Makoto always understood, so it was fine. 

He took his time, slow and gentle as he always was. But that undercurrent was still there, making my heart race as I felt his fingers inside of me. I didn't look, keeping my eyes clenched tight as the initial unpleasant feeling gave way. We'd never done this before, or even talked about it, and I didn't know what to expect. It wasn't as if I was completely ignorant, though. A lot of it was simple logic at work. I was aware of my own anatomy, after all, so I knew when he'd found my prostate with his questing digits. Makoto's quiet laughter made my mouth feel dry. He was enjoying watching me react after all.

After what seemed like hours, I was suddenly empty, and I caught a shaking breath. The sound of him pouring out a generous amount of lubricant was the only thing I could hear over my own gasps and the uncontrolled pounding of my pulse. Slick fingers wrapped around my half-hard shaft, giving me something to focus on. My heart was racing, anticipation curling around my chest like a vice made entirely of flustered nerves. 

"Haru," he whispered, his breath burning against my lips. Makoto kissed me hard, rough and needy, and gave my stiffening erection a few more quick pumps. I could feel his own shaft bump against the sensitive skin behind my balls. My eyelids twitched with the effort of keeping them closed. "Haru,  _Haru..._ "

"D-do it," I grunted, angling my hips upward ever so slightly. Makoto made a low noise of assent, and his hand on me kept moving as he slowly pressed forward. It was a distraction and I knew it, but the faint burn that accompanied that feeling of fullness was the same as the soreness of muscles after a run. I held my breath, counting the seconds as Makoto worked his way inside of me. He'd prepared me as well as I could have been prepared, and a bit of impatience was starting to form in me. 

"Haru, are yo-" My lips cut his words off, but the startled noise he made was satisfying in its own way. I could feel his pulse racing, and there was the faintest flash of hesitation in his eyes for a split second. It was gone as soon as I registered it, and that predatory look was back. "If you do things like that, I'll really lose control..."

I wanted to scoff. I almost did, but held off for the sake of not killing the mood. Ignoring his words like a petulant child, I kissed him again. This time I was rougher than before, and his eyes lidded.

Seconds later, I realized I had been wrong to underestimate that statement. Makoto was a force to be reckoned with as it turned out.

I struggled vainly against my bound arms, toes curling as my legs wrapped around him. It was the only thing I could think to do. Makoto's hips slapped against the back of my thighs, his teeth worrying at my lower lip as we kissed. One of his hands was still on my cock, his strokes timed with each thrust. It was almost too much sensation, but I didn't want him to stop. The tension inside of me was unbelievable, and I knew if I opened my mouth, nothing would come out. It was like being on a roller coaster and trying to scream as the wind choked off your breath. But the steady pace that Makoto kept was almost comforting - wild and heart-pounding, but not uncomfortable or off-putting. The initial oddness was long gone, and all I could focus on was the fleeting thrill of his shaft rubbing against my prostate. Every time he pulled almost all the way out, I almost saw sparks at the feeling of the head of his cock glide against that spot with just enough pressure. 

More than that, though, was the way he looked at me. The hand that wasn't on my dick had been resting on my thigh, but now Makoto reached to pull my calf up, spreading my legs wider. My hips were propped against him, supported by his knees. It let him push all the way inside, hilting himself with a satisfied sound. I couldn't fault him that. He'd played with me for what seemed like hours, and was finally getting his turn. 

"Hey, Haru, is it good? Inside Haru, it's incredible after all. Haru..." I didn't respond, leaning up and throwing my bound arms around his neck to pull him closer. It trapped him too, in a way. Makoto used the opportunity to push me back down, barely pausing in his movements. My lips felt swollen when he kissed me again, but I didn't care. All I could care about was Makoto fucking me. 

"Makoto," I whispered, letting out a shuddering breath. His hand on me felt good, his breath against my lips felt good, his length inside of me felt good. Faster than before, I realized I wasn't going to last much longer. The insistent pressure boiling within me wouldn't settle. Makoto didn't seem like he was faring much better, though - his eyes had closed, red to the tips of his ears. 

" _Ah,_ Haru, I'm..."

I groaned in assent, nodding even though he wasn't looking at me. "M-me too, close."

Makoto opened his eyes, only the faintest hint of green ringing his dilated pupils. He shuddered a little, and I clenched my hands so hard that my nails dug painfully into my palms. "I'm gonna, _ah_ , I'm gonna let it out inside. Haru -  _Haru!_ "

The sudden warmth inside of me wasn't what set me over the edge - it felt oddly satisfying, but my mind had already gone into overdrive. It was the sordid knowledge that he had spilled himself within me, that he'd lost control and filled me. I came to a shaking orgasm, almost silent as my exhausted body released what fluid I had left. 

It was several long breaths before Makoto moved again, reaching to move my arms and untie the belt around them. I let myself go limp with a sigh. 

Whatever had gotten into Makoto was gone. He kissed me insistently, cupping my cheeks in both hands, showering me in affection. I almost wanted to hit him for being so needlessly emotional, but I was tired and so I let him fuss. But the second he started apologizing, I did hit him - lightly, on the shoulder. 

"I never said I didn't want it," I mumbled, before moving to pull the blankets over my head. Makoto anticipated that, though, and pulled them away. 

"Oh no you don't," he scolded, "You're a mess and you'll stain the sheets." I gave him a pointed look to remind him of whose fault that was exactly, and he had the decency to flush. He didn't back off on that, though, and insistently prodded me into the bath. It was rare that I'd refuse that, after all - my limbs felt heavy, but the thought of being able to soak in hot water was enticing enough. 

I pulled him in with me in the end. It just wasn't the same without Makoto, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.


End file.
